


Ars Moriendi

by drunkenbilly



Series: Aimantation [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анжольрас позирует для Грантера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars Moriendi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ars Moriendi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751864) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



Грантер решил не приближаться к Мюзену хотя бы до тех пор, пока с шеи не сойдут следы довольно неприличного исследования Анжольраса о различиях их философских мировоззрений. На Коринф тоже было наложено табу. К сожалению, друзья Грантера не знали и половины его излюбленных пивных, и по этой причине он провел последние два дня наедине с самим собой.  
Он пробрался в Коринф лишь в четверг около полудня, воспользовавшись отсутствием Анжольраса, в этот день недели неизменно навещавшего знакомого типографа, и судя по тому, что единственным посетителем был какой-то усталый кучер, полдень не располагал для жизненной активности не только Грантера. Он уже был готов вернуться домой, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться выпивкой в одиночестве, когда из кухни мадам Гюшлу вышел Курфейрак.  
− Грантер! Мы думали, что ты утонул в Сене! – воскликнул тот, быстро пересек кафе и добродушно сжал Грантера в объятьях. – Ты только что проснулся? Анжольраса уже спрашивали, куда он спрятал твое тело, но он, кажется, посчитал вопрос шуткой и не ответил.  
− Курфейрак, удовлетвори мою потребность в твоей наготе.  
Курфейрак не высказал ни малейшего удивления – он усмехнулся и жестом пригласил Грантера сесть с ним за стол, на котором еще стояли остатки завтрака, и придвинул стакан с недопитым вином к Грантеру.  
− Я даже знать не хочу, откуда в тебе эта потребность, − сказал Курфейрак и задумчиво пожевал хлеб. − Однако, я все же должен спросить – откуда?  
− Я всего лишь обсуждал искусство с одним вонючим маленьким аббатом, а потом он захотел, чтобы я написал ему классическое изображение фелляции. Ты мог бы позировать для Мелиагра, ибо я, видишь ли, нищий и не могу нанять кого-нибудь.  
− Я ни капли не удивлен. И где же Аталанта?  
− В шкафу в моей мастерской.  
Курфейрак посмотрел на него в притворном ужасе.  
− Она ведь задохнется.  
− Ей повезло, что она является подмалевком молитвы Магдалины. Ле Грос отверг ее именно потому, что она сама по себе выглядит так, будто отдрачивает кому-то.  
− В таком случае я не заинтересован.  
− Тебе все равно нечего делать.  
− Неправда, − бессовестно соврал Курфейрак. – Я лично должен покормить своего пса Карла, с другими он совершенно неуправляем. Почему бы тебе не попросить Мариуса? Он всегда без гроша в кармане и может часами на пролет не двигаться, глядя в пустоту.  
− Все верно, но сомневаюсь, что Мариус когда-либо был голым, даже в момент своего рождения.  
Курфейрак засмеялся.  
− Мариус и Анжольрас – что за необыкновенная и прекрасная парочка девственниц среди нас!  
Грантер надеялся, что Курфейрак не прочтет у него ничего на лице; он вздрогнул, представив на мгновение, как бы отреагировал Курфейрак, если бы заподозрил, что их прекрасный вождь уже не то чтобы полностью невинен.  
− В принципе, ты можешь попросить Анжольраса, − продолжал Курфейрак. – Он позировал студентам в Мазарине, когда после очередной ссоры его pater terribilis прекратил высылать ему деньги. Кстати, а вот и он.  
И пока Грантер не успел даже подумать о побеге, переваривая новость о том, что в Мазарине впустую эксплуатировалась красота Анжольраса, Курфейрак махнул тому рукой и выдвинул стул рядом с собой. Не произошло никаких эксцессов – Анжольрас едва взглянул на Грантера. На его обычно безупречном пальто был виден легкий след чернильного порошка; очевидно, Анжольрас раньше закончил дела в типографии, и неистраченная энергия бурлила в нем, грозясь выплеснутся наружу. В целом, он выглядел как ожившее представление буржуа о добытчиках угля.  
− Мы говорили о тебе, Анжольрас, − объявил Курфейрак. – Грантеру нужен натурщик.  
Анжольрас пожал плечами.  
− Ты ведь подделываешь студентам работы? Буонапартист, которого я терпеть не могу, задал мне для экзамена тему про Египетский поход. Напиши это за меня, и я буду позировать.  
− Но тебе придется раздеться, − запротестовал Грантер.  
Анжольрас скривился.  
− Естественно, придется.  
Иногда Анжольрас может делать, без сомнения, нечто приятное, например, лежать обнаженным на рекамье и претенциозно осуждать Грантера из-за выбора карьеры.  
− Те из нас, кому не посчастливилось родиться у богатых родителей в Тарасконе, должны как-то выживать. Я просто финансирую свое образование в соответствии с моими скромными талантами, − начал оправдываться Грантер. – Как Фейи.  
− Двух дней тебе будет достаточно? – спросил Анжольрас, проигнорировав его слова.  
− Мне достаточно и трех часов, чтобы заставить твоего буонапортиста рыдать в отчаянии, когда он попытается завалить тебя, − ответил Грантер, нарочно растягивая лишний слог в слове «буонапартист».  
Анжольрас вынул толстую пачку бумаг из жилета – рукопись своей последней нуднейшей республиканской речи – и бросил ее на стол.  
− Отлично, вот образец письма. Теперь к делу. Курфейрак, я пришел рассказать тебе новость о генерале Ламарке. Он болен холерой.  
После слов Анжольраса Курфейрак преобразился: на месте веселого молодого человека, который смеялся, шутил и ухлестывал за девушками, теперь сидел партизан, и Грантер едва узнал его. Разговор перешел на рост недовольства, восстание, бунт и баррикаду.  
− Нам нужно больше патронов, − говорил Курфейрак. – Нам не хватает ружей, чтобы противостоять Национальной Гвардии.  
Смерть подошла к Коринфу.  
***  
У Грантера было две задачи на сегодняшний вечер; первая состояла в том, чтобы написать критический анализ всего Египетского похода Наполеона; вторая была более прозаична – напиться. Этим нехитрым делом он начал заниматься сразу же, не выходя из Коринфа, и фоновый шум – оживленное обсуждение его друзьями планов на похороны Ламарка – только подстёгивал пить его больше. В конце концов, Грантер приступил к написанию работы для Анжольраса, но заснул в процессе. Когда он открыл глаза, в кафе было тихо и пусто, а мадам Гюшлу деловито прощупывала его бумажник. Едва не обворованный, Грантер вернулся в свою убогую квартиру на улице Синь. В коридоре на него большими глазами уставились три соседских детеныша из выводка Кайи; сам Кайи был мертвецки пьян, а голос его рыдающей жены был слышен сквозь тонкие стены.  
Грантер заткнул уши ватой и подошел к рабочему столу, там он разложил несколько листов речи Анжольраса, затем достал ручку с бумагой и потянулся за стаканом коньяка, оставшимся с последнего рабочего вечера.  
Сдавая экзамен под наблюдением, списать было технически невозможно, однако для студентов перспектива обмануть закостенелую парижскую систему образования была куда более привлекательной, чем посещение лекций. Поскольку темы давались заранее, от студента требовалось лишь найти человека, умеющего подделывать почерк, и затем прийти на экзамен с готовым ответом в пальто. Там, как только представится возможность, надо было всего лишь подменить листы с бессмысленными каракулями, начерканными для отвода глаз, на аккуратную вдумчивую работу, принесенную с собой в кармане.  
Грантеру подобное университетское жульничество было чрезвычайно выгодно, так как это были легкие деньги, и он уже набил в этом руку, но подделывать манеру Анжольраса доказывать тезисы было трудно. Несокрушимый и сияющий по жизни, на бумаге Анжольрас был хуже, чем посредственен – он был скучен. Право на это, право на то, сопротивление угнетению является следствием вышеупомянутых прав, подчинение народной воле необходимо, и так до бесконечности. Если бы Грантер не знал Анжольраса, то, посмотрев на последнюю бюллетень Друзей Азбуки, он бы решил, что над ней поработал второсортный адвокатик. Но вот почерк Анжольраса был приятным, с изящно округлыми буквами и длинными завитками, и, когда Грантер начал копировать его, то почувствовал, как пальцы совсем не профессионально задрожали.  
Если после Анжольраса останется лишь исписанная бумага, человеческая история превратит его в очередную блеклую тень. Эта мысль терзала Грантера в течение всей ночи.  
***  
Грантер обнаружил себя лежащим на столе; шея задеревенела, а поясницу ломило. Он достал карманные часы – был час дня, в два он обещал встретиться с Анжольрасом у мастерской. Однако Анжольрас часто опаздывал – он не сильно волновался об удобстве обыкновенных людей, так что, скорее всего, Грантер мог бы добежать до мастерской первым, до того, как придет Анжольраса, если тот вообще помнил об их уговоре.  
Грантер, шатаясь, зигзагами доплелся до угла, где стояли принадлежности для умывания (общественные удобства на первом этаже вызывали отвращение к любым гигиеническим процедурам) и постарался сделать себя похожим на нормального человека, без похмелья и отпечатка столешницы на лице.  
В двадцать минут второго он уже пересек улицу Сен-Дени и пошел коротким путем до мастерской на набережной Огюстен. Эта мастерская, а также пара-тройка других, принадлежала его учителю Антуану-Жану Гро (Барону времен Империи, между прочим), который любезно одалживал ее Грантеру, так как сам всеми возможными способами в данный момент писать картины избегал. Быстрым шагом Грантер добрался до мастерской всего за десять минут, правда, после этого его чуть не стошнило в горшок с гибискусом Барона Гро. Грантер с тоской подумал, что уже не так легко переносил последствия опьянения, как раньше, и что сейчас его, потного, с красными белками глаз, запросто можно было принять за бездомного. По крайней мере, Париж расположился на равнине – он бы не добрался до места живым в каком-нибудь холмистом Марселе.  
Мастерская была не заперта. Грантера пробрал озноб. Однако ему повезло: все краски и инструменты были на месте, как и китайский сервиз, который Гро мнительно прятал от жены и родственников.  
Анжольрас пришел рано. Судя по куче полотен, раскиданных по полу, он брал картины, а затем оставлял где попало, и уже со всем вниманием успел изучить значительную часть написанных Грантером маленьких портретов. Анжольрас, неодобрительно нахмурив брови, рассматривал Гурию № 4. Ради нее Мюзикетта позировала у Жоли целый день; восточная драпировка на ней в скучном мире материалистов являлась покрывалом, одолженным у Жоли, а вуаль изначально влачила не примечательную жизнь кухонной скатерти, присланной матерью Боссюэ. Мюзикетта была безответственной натурщицей: она много отвлекалась, плюясь виноградными косточками в Жоли, и почти не следила за лицом, которое, по идее, должно было выражать презренное негодование.  
– Ты рисуешь только подобные банальности? – спросил Анжольрас.  
– В таком размере? Да. Давид Смерть Марата не на салфетке писал. Тебя пустил консьерж?  
– Я вскрыл замок, – Анжольрас бросил взгляд на большой холст со Святым Себастьяном – последнюю попытку Грантера в жанре исторической живописи.  
− Я абсолютно равнодушен к искусству, − сказал Анжольрас. – Это что, Прувер?  
Жеан отважно позировал для Себастьяна в самую холодную часть зимы, правда, недолго, ибо вскоре Грантер не выдержал вида посиневших от мороза сосков и дерзнул натянуть на Святого Себастьяна брюки вместе с гусарским кителем. Жеан огорчился, что до конца не принес себя в жертву во имя искусства, однако радостно согласился позировать для бравого кавалерийского офицера.  
− Не ожидал, что ты узнаешь его, – это было все, что смог проговорить Грантер.  
− Видимо, большинство моих друзей позировали для тебя. Но не обнаженными.  
У Грантера засосало под ложечкой от этого бессознательного отделения его от Друзей Азбуки.  
− Ну, это требует определенное чувство близости, которое тебе могут дать только любовники или незнакомцы.  
Анжольрас выглядел сбитым с толку.  
− Ты был натурщиком в Мазарине, – добавил Грантер. – Почему, кстати?  
− Потому что, если я вынужден за дешевку продавать свое время, я лучше оставлю при себе свои позиции, чем бездарно растрачу их на обучение ребенка какого-нибудь клерка. Еще вопросы будут?  
− Это очень Анжольрасно, – высказался Грантер.  
− Давай уже покончим с этим. Я не могу дать тебе весь день. Полагаю, ты хочешь меня на диване?  
И Анжольрас раздевался без малейшего признака смущения. Он бросил пальто и жилетку на пол с небрежностью человека, никогда самостоятельно не стиравшего одежду, и сдернул рубашку через голову, за ней последовали штаны, затем носки, и даже их Анжольрас умудрился снять как-то очень изящно.  
Грантер неловко пробормотал, что пойдет поищет свои инструменты. Когда он вернулся вместе с кроваво-красными карандашами и лучшей бумагой для эскизов, Анжольрас уже разместился на софе. Он полулежал в контрапосте – здесь явно сказался его опыт натурщиком.  
− Для чего я позирую? – поинтересовался Анжольрас.  
Грантер быстро обдумал ложь; Анжольрас пришел в мастерскую лишь потому, что для него позволить Грантеру лицезреть себя обнаженным было чуть менее неприятно, чем писать об Императоре.  
− Минет, – ответил Грантер, придвинул стул к Анжольрасу и положил на колени кульман. Анжольрас сурово посмотрел на него. – Таков заказ.  
Грантер начал набрасывать карандашом контуры тела. Телосложение у Анжольраса было очень худощавым и тонким, в нем полностью отсутствовала мягкость. Грантер всегда старательно прорисовывал пропорции своих натурщиков и тратил много времени, пытаясь как можно реалистичнее передать линии бедер, но у Анжольраса они были настолько идеальными, что даже дилетант, наверное, сделал бы неплохой эскиз. Разлет ключиц повторял угол его четко очерченного пояса Адониса. Ни у кого в мире не было настолько прекрасного таза.  
− Я никогда не видел тебя таким внимательным, – сообщил Анжольрас.  
− Чего же ты ожидал? Твое тело довольно интересно, но мне сложно рисовать одной рукой.  
Анжольрас поднял брови.  
− Думаю, я ожидал, что ты попытаешься.  
− Я провел достаточно сеансов самоудовлетворения на этой неделе, спасибо.  
Грантер уже смирился с тем, что Анжольрас вечно его недооценивает – Грантер раз за разом только и делал, что разочаровывал его. Он начал обозначать контуры лица, как никогда остро ощущая свою беспомощность как художника. Обычно, у него получалось передать выражение лица, но в случае Анжольраса даже простая скука упрямо не хотела поддаваться карандашу. Грантер нервными движениями постарался перенести на мгновение вспыхнувшую ироничную усмешку на губах Анжольраса. Тот потянулся и чуть съехал вниз по софе. Его глаза слипались.  
− Мой учитель Ле Гро был назначен писать портреты членов Национального конвента, – начал говорить Грантер, чтобы хоть как-то взбодрить Анжольраса. – И первыми, за кого он взялся, был Комитет Общественного спасения. Ты ведь помнишь, что было всего девять человек, и пять из них звались Жанами?  
− Я помню, – отозвался Анжольрас, но веки приоткрыл и теперь следил за Грантером из уголков глаз.  
− И когда Гро почти закончил ту путаницу с Жанами и выбрал достаточно большой холст, чтобы нарисовать Дантона в полный рост, как комитет заменили. Он рассказывал, что Робеспьер долго обговаривал с ним, как именно должен выглядеть на портрете, но на месте сидел терпеливо и не ерзал. Сен-Жюст ни разу не удосужился посмотреть на Гро и во время их сеансов либо работал, либо читал. Он писал доклад на Дантона и интересовался у Гро, сможет ли тот передать в портрете его всю глубину его сущности.  
− Искусство не может полностью отобразить человеческий характер, хотя может вдохновлять на что-то. Портреты – это трата времени.  
− Это лучше натюрмортов с мухами на фруктовых чашах и нелепых попыток размышлять о смерти, – возразил Грантер. – Люди интересуют меня, поэтому я их рисую.  
− Люди разочаровывают тебя.  
− Ты никогда не разочаровывал, – ответил Грантер со вздохом. Нарисованный им Анжольрас выглядел как сонный пастушок. Бумага переделала его до неузнаваемости.  
− Тебя привлекают мужчины в целом? – спросил тем временем Анжольрас. – Или только я?  
Грантер не очень хотел разговаривать на эту тему.  
− Скажем так, у меня эгалитарные предпочтения. А что насчет тебя, Анжольрас? Это только я?  
Он рассчитывал, что Анжольрас засмеется или рассердится, но тот старательно обдумывал ответ.  
− Ты выводишь меня из себя поляризацией своих идей, – наконец сказал Анжольрас. – Многое в тебе меня отталкивает. Ты презираешь настоящее, не веришь в будущее, проклинаешь прошлое. Мне доставляет удовольствие причинять тебе боль, и это неправильно.  
Кажется, эта короткая речь была чем-то вроде извинений со стороны Анжольраса.  
− В этом нет ничего необычного. Это почти ничего не значит. – Грантер повернул набросок к Анжольрасу. – Я потерпел поражение как художник.  
Анжольрас взял набросок из его рук и, закинув ногу на ногу, сосредоточенно принялся рассматривать нарисованного себя.  
− Что тебе не нравится? Это неплохой портрет. По крайней мере, ты изобразил меня лучше многих.  
− Любой посмотрит на это и подумает, что за прелестный юноша, какой милашка, – Грантер в отчаянии вскинул руки. – Друзья слушаются каждого твоего слова! Тебе стоит лишь взглянуть на них, и они уже стоят вытянувшись по струнке и призывают к борьбе против орлеанистов. Я превратил тигра в котенка, серафима в ангелка. Здесь нет ничего даже отдаленно похожего на тебя.  
Любой другой на месте Анжольраса был бы польщен такой высокой оценкой, любой другой смутился бы от такой высокой похвалы. Анжольрас не обратил внимание. Слова Грантера он воспринял как данность.  
− Думаешь, искусство способно на такое? – спросил он, отложив набросок в сторону.  
− Я надеюсь, – ответил Грантер.  
− Ты поразил меня, – заявил Анжольрас, хотя пораженным не выглядел. – Возможно, твои чувства ко мне не такие низменные, как я считал раньше, но я пришел сюда не поэтому. Если я ошибся, то я ухожу.  
У Грантера задрожали руки, и он опустил их на колени. Анжольрас предоставил ему шанс доказать себе, что он не просто вечно пьяная похотливая свинья. Грантеру нужно было всего лишь поблагодарить Анжольраса за его труд, и, возможно, в будущем Анжольрас увидит его и с другой, более приятной стороны.  
Париж практически весь погрузился в темноту в Три Славные Дня 1830 года – уличные фонари были разбиты в беспорядках. Грантер ушел спать двадцать седьмого июля, а на следующий день проснулся на баррикаде. Он навсегда запомнил мертвое тело молодого мужчины, лежавшее между стулом и перевернутой корзиной, и кровь, сочившуюся из его разбитого черепа.  
Возможно, у Анжольраса вовсе не было будущего.  
− Ты не ошибся во мне, – сглотнув, ответил Грантер. Он не смотрел на Анжольраса – он смотрел вниз на свои руки. – В тот же вечер, после того, как ты трахнул меня в Мюзене, я пришел домой и ласкал себя, глядя на следы от твоих пальцев на шее. Я душил себя и представлял, что это твои ногти впиваются мне в кожу. Я сделал то же самое и на следующий день. Я бы сделал это и сегодня утром, но заснул на столе и проснулся слишком поздно. Там, слева все еще остался след.  
− Иди сюда, – позвал Анжольрас и, схватив его за воротник, потянул на себя. Грантер наклонился вперед, подчиняясь ему, позволил втащить себя на софу. Поза вышла неудобной: чтобы не сесть Анжольрасу на колени, Грантер был вынужден держать весь вес на широко расставленных бедрах. Анжольрас тем временем развязал ему галстук, расстегнул воротник и прижал пальцы к небольшим синякам на шее.  
− Разреши мне сделать что-нибудь для тебя, – прохрипел Грантер, откидывая голову.  
− Думаю, я уже дал тебе разрешение.  
− Весьма странным способом, – ответил он. – Я хочу отсосать тебе.  
Анжольрас откинулся на локти и раздвинул ноги.  
− Значит, можно было обойтись без лживых предлогов.  
Грантер взял его под коленками, притянул к себе, положив икры на плечи, и Анжольрас без сопротивления сполз еще ниже по софе. Грантер лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра и потерся небритой щекой о влажную полоску на коже. Анжольрас держался настолько непринужденно, что Грантер вспомнил об отсутствии у него опыта, только когда Анжольрас с легким любопытством посмотрел вниз. Его глаза потемнели.  
− Ты думал об этом раньше? – спросил Грантер. Анжольрас кивнул. – Что я делал?  
− Ты взял у меня в рот, – твердый голос Анжольраса дрогнул, стоило Грантеру провести языком по его члену. – Позволил использовать себя.  
− Ты дрочил?  
− Это лишнее, – отозвался Анжольрас.  
− Неужели?  
Анжольрас слегка улыбнулся.  
− Я выбирал между пустой тратой дня на Буонапарта и бессмысленной тратой на позирование, если хочу тебя трахнуть. Выбор дался мне нелегко.  
− В таком случае, постараюсь тебя не разочаровать, – произнес Грантер и медленно провел от мошонки языком до головки.  
− Боже, – выдохнул Анжольрас, вцепляясь в обивку софы.  
− Возьми меня за волосы, чтобы управлять мной, – посоветовал Грантер. – Большинство так и делает.  
Грантер безумно желал довести Анжольраса до предела. Он вобрал член в рот почти целиком, и в ответ Анжольрас судорожно схватил его за волосы, рвано дыша. Грантер сосал, насаживаясь все ниже и поглаживая основание рукой, пока ему не удалось полностью расслабить горло и его нос не коснулся кожи на животе Анжольраса.  
− Сука, – прошипел тот, дернувшись на месте.  
Раздался глухой стук – видимо, Анжольрас откинул голову и ударился о каркас – и затем Анжольрас потянул Грантера за волосы, прижав к себе вплотную, и мягко толкнулся еще глубже. Грантер сжал пальцами его ягодицы, позволяя трахать себя в горло, и Анжольрас прекратил осторожничать, конвульсивно вскидывая бедра, судорожно вбиваясь внутрь и повторяя его, Грантера, имя. У него кружилась голова, и не хватало воздуха, хотелось сплюнуть, но он ни за что бы не остановил Анжольраса, только не сейчас.  
Анжольрас простонал «te prègui», кончая. Он отпустил волосы Грантера, и тот, выплюнув сперму на дорогую обивку Ле Гро, зашелся в надрывном уродливом кашле.  
− Страдания Христа на кресте, – прохрипел он после того, как смог отдышаться. – Предупреждай в следующий раз.  
− Desencusa, – тихо произнес Анжольрас. Он лишь слегка покраснел – и это после всего, что они только что сделали. – Это слишком ново для меня.  
Грантер едва не подпрыгнул, когда Анжольрас принялся расстегивать пуговицы у него на брюках.  
− Я могу и сам о себе позаботиться…  
− Естественно, – насмешливо фыркнул Анжольрас. – Скажи мне, что ты хочешь.  
Грантера этот вопрос поставил в тупик; это все равно что спрашивать у Тантала, хочет он воды со вкусом лимона или мяты.  
− Твои руки, – наконец ответил он. И прибавил, осмелев. – И поцелуй.  
− У тебя сейчас отвратительное дыхание, – сказал Анжольрас. Он был прав; во рту у Грантера стояла смесь из спермы, сна и коньяка.  
− Без языка. Прошу, только твоя кожа, – попросил Грантер, прекрасно понимая, сто его голос больше походит на скулеж.  
Анжольрас поцеловал его. У него был твердый рот с легким, отдалено чувствующимся привкусом крови рядом с ранкой на губе. Грантер застонал, вцепился ему в плечи, и повалил обратно на софу. Анжольрас вытащил его член из брюк и начал ласкать; он делал это слишком осторожно, поэтому Грантер накрыл ладонью его пальцы, заставляя сжимать их крепче, показывая, как ему больше нравится, и с наслаждением толкнулся в образовавшийся тесный кулак. Он подавил желание прикусить нежную кожу шеи Анжольраса – неприступного Анжольраса, который доверился ему так легко и который, снова запустив руку ему в волосы, застонал и вдруг откинул голову еще дальше.  
− Боже, Анжольрас, я кончу тебе на живот, если ты не остановишь меня.  
Уткнувшись Анжольрасу в шею, Грантер бессвязно зашептал какие-то глупости; чувствуя, как тот, впиваясь ногтями, сжимает его горло, он кусал Анжольраса за его шею в ответ. Анжольрас выдохнул «давай», и Грантер подчинился, выплескиваясь ему на руку и живот. Грантер поцеловал Анжольраса за ухом, в плечи, в ямку ключицы, в волосы, пока Анжольрас мягко, но настойчиво не оттолкнул его от себя.  
− Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть тряпка, – проговорил Анжольрас. Оргазм, судя по всему, не располагал его к нежностям надолго.  
− Все равно сегодня стирка, – пожал плечами Грантер, натягивая брюки. Он вывернул свой жилет и вытер сперму с груди Анжольраса, а также приложил все усилия, чтобы стереть пятна с софы – Ле Гро будет в ярости, если когда-нибудь вознамерится посетить эту мастерскую.  
− Это отвратительно, – прокомментировал Анжольрас, с интересом наблюдавший за процессом чистки.  
− На этой неделя моя сперма уже пачкала одежду, так что это не первый случай.  
− Хотел бы я сказать, что это ужасно, но на самом деле это почти грустно, – сказал Анжольрас. – Ты слишком легко унижаешь себя, Грантер.  
− Я бы не назвал фелляцию унижением, – возразил Грантер.  
− Я говорил совсем про другое.  
Грантер весь состоял из сплина и страсти, он не имел никакого грандиозного личностного убеждения, кроме своей веры в Анжольраса. Да и она в последнее время становилась слабее.  
− У меня назначена встреча с одним Cougourde, – сообщил Анжольрас, поднимаясь на ноги. Он собрал свою одежду и начал одеваться. – Возможно, я увижусь с тобой вскоре в Мюзене, хотя сомневаюсь, что это будет приятная встреча.  
− Тебе стоит лишь сказать, и я буду держаться от тебя подальше.  
− Нет, не будешь, – ответил Анжольрас. Он застегнул воротник и завязал галстук, скрыв следы от зубов на шее. – Всего хорошего, Грантер.  
Грантер все еще ощущал легкий привкус его крови у себя во рту.

**Author's Note:**

> «Ars moriendi» переводится как «искусство умирать». В средневековье были два латинских текста, носящих это название, которые повествовали о том, при каких обстоятельствах и каким образом следует умереть, чтобы смерть была праведной.
> 
> Te prègui на окситанском означает «пожалуйста»  
> Desencusa означает «прости»
> 
> также есть иллюстрации  
> [грантер и анжольрас](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/52713153452/so-sath-has-been-wooing-me-with-poetry-and-sweet)  
> [грантер и прувер в образе святого себастьяна](http://nisiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/71993104527/grantaire-getting-ready-to-paint-prouvaire-as-st)


End file.
